


Heinrich Pötter und der Edelstein

by taeheeleeyt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeheeleeyt/pseuds/taeheeleeyt
Summary: Dies ist eine Harry Potter Fanfiction/AU mit OCs (original characters). Es spielt in dem Jahr des ersten Buches, also ist Harry (Heinrich) in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Meine eigene Charaktere werden in diesem Universum als Zauberer/Muggel eingeführt.Warnung: Alles in dieser Fanfiction sollte 1000% ernst genommen werden. NICHTS ist hier ein Witz und ihr werdet kein Hauch Ironie finden.ps: stan nct
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Beeil dich!", rief Daster Jak zu. Beide hatten mit Becki die Ferien in Schalkenbach, Buxtehude, oben inna Süd verbracht und mussten ihr Gepäck nun auf den Hogwarts Zug laden. Jak, der gerade dabei war, seine Eule Harald in die Abteilung 69 zu führen, schmunzelte und kreischte los. Dies war leider allzu üblich für Jak, der seine Tiks nicht kontrollieren konnte kappa.

Nachdem die drei Teenager in der Abteilung saßen, tat jeder das seine. Becki rief ihren Muggel Freund Jan an, der noch in Buxtehude bei Mehmet war. Währenddesen hörte sich Daster ihre lieblingslieder von NCT an und passte auf, dass Jak nicht seine Handtücher im Koffer aß. Ein netter Bursche, Jak Hari, allerdings manchmal ein bisschen imulsiv. Jedoch Dasters bester Freund. Er kaute weiterhin wie ein tollwütiger Hund an seiner Kleidung und Daster musste ihm zur Beruhigung ein Känguru Chroniken Hörspiel anschalten.

"Wach auf Jak!", flüsterte Becki.

"W...Was?"

"Daster ist schon wach. Wir haben noch eine Stunde aber ich höre irgendetwas in der Abteilung von nebenan!"

Jak stöhnte und blickte mit verschwommenen Augen düster zu Daster, die ihre Schuhe gerade anzog um auf den Flur des Wagons zu gehen. Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge danach beförderte er sich aus dem Bett und tappte mit Becki vor die Tür. Er selber konnte nichts hören, allerdings beharrten Becki und Daster darauf, ein tiefes Geräusch in der Nähe wahrgenommen zu haben. So schlenderten die drei den Flur entlang, bis auch Jak die verstörenden Töne hören konnte. Sie kamen vom Raum 88, welcher kaum beleuchtet war. Mit großen Augen starrten die drei 15 Jährigen die Tür an, noch immer klangen die unberuhigenden Stimmen, nun konnte man sogar Wörter raushören. "Was sagen die Leute?", fragte Daster verunsichert, bekam allerdings keine Antwort. Sie zappelten verunsichert vor dem Eingang als Becki einen Schritt voran tritt und ihr Elfenbein Zauberstab auf die dunkle Tür richtete. "_Alohomora_!", rief sie entschlossen. Die Tür öffnete sich, heraus kam Nebel. Haufenweise Nebel. Geblendet vom finsteren Licht und dem abgetönten Qualm der empor stieg, verdeckten sie sich die Augen. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und kreischten sie von allen Seiten an. Jak kniff die Augen auf um zu sehen, was die näher kommenden Geräusche erzeugte. Ein Dementor? Lord Voldemort?? Helene Fischer??? 

"Lumos!", rief er und beschwörte ein grelles Licht, welches die Silhuette der Gestalt als einen großen Vogel erscheinen ließ. Er wollte dem Riesen näher treten, da lößte sich die Gestalt im nu auf. Versteinert standen die drei da und warteten um zu sehen, was passierte. "Verdammt..!", zischte Jak schließlich, währen sich die anderen zwei fassten. Er trat langlsam in den Raum und sah zwei Jungs, offenbar aus Hufflepuff. Einer der beiden trug ein graues T-Shirt, auf dem so etwas wie eine Karte aufgezeichnet war. In großer Schrift stand daneben "FORTNITE". Auf der Bank gegenüber lag ein etwas größerer Junge mit einem black-and-yellow Hufflepuff Schal. Neue Kollektion, so stellte Jak fest. Beide Fremde waren bewusstlos.

"W-was war hier denn los?", stotterte Daster erschrocken. Neben den Jungs stand ein blauer Roller und ein Karton von einem Grill.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Becki bedrückt. "_Rennervate_!", rief sie um die beiden zu wecken. Der mit dem Schal ächzte einmal leise und reckte sich.  


"Wer seid ihr?", fragte er und blickte die Gryffindors erstaunt an.

"Mein Name ist Jak Hari. Nenn mich Jak. Das hier sind Daster und Becki, du kannst sie aber auch Becko nennen. Oder Beckus. Oder Backo."

"Ich bin Justin. Das hier ist Kilo. Was ist passiert?"

"Das gleiche wollten wir euch fragen", äußerte Daster und runzelte die Stirn. Auch Kilo war nun aufgestanden und öffnete das Fenster, um den ganzen Rauch aus der schmalen Kammer zu lassen. 

"Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Warum riecht es hier nach Bratwurst?", fragte Kilo. 

"Ihr wurdet von irgendeinem riesen Vogel angegriffen, mehr weiß ich auch nicht.", keuchte Becki, die gerade die Grill Box neben dem Tisch weggeschoben hatte.  


"Hey! Was ist hier los?", rief eine tiefe Stimme. Ein Junger Mann mit einer Narbe am Hals trat in den Raum. "Herr Treetman!", sagte Daster. "Ähh entschuldigung, ich habe ausversehen im Schlaf _Incendio _gerufen und ein Feuer erzeugt.", sagte Justin. Daster staunte nicht schlecht, wie gut Justin log. Herr Treetman runzelte die Stirn und raunte: "Also gut. Aber pass in der Zukunft besser auf, was wenn du alleine gewesen wärst? Wir sind schon in Cambridge, sprich es fehlt nur noch eine halbe Stunde. Packt schonmal alles zusammen und zieht euch um."

Er trudelte aus der Kammer und ließ die fünf Teenager zusammen, die nun viel zu erzählen hatten. Daster, Becki und Jak erfuhren, dass die zwei Jungs auch das fünfte Jahr von Hogwarts besuchen würden, dass Justin 23 Rammstein CDs <strike>in den Hosen</strike> mittrug und das beide von einer Zauberschule von weither kamen. Zudem sahen sie die jeweiligen Haustiere der zwei. Justin hatte ein Kaninchen namens Adolph, welches rote Augen und braune Zähne hatte. Kilo jedoch, besaß eine Ratte namens EEEEEEEEEE. "Hah ich habe auch eine Ratte! Naja, eigentlich ein Frettchen, aber das wird kein Lehrer wissen also kann ich einfach sagen, dass es eine Ratte ist!", sagte Daster. "Anscheinend sind Kaninchen nicht in Hogwarts erlaubt, ich glaube ich sage einfach auch, das ist eine Ratte", seufzte Justin und streichelte Adolphus über den Rücken. Während Kilo schnell einen Döner berschwor, um ihn samt BBQ Soße zu verspeisen, gingen Becki und Daster zurück zu ihrem Wagon, um sich umzuziehen.

"Wie glaubst du wird es? Letztes Jahr war chillig. Dieses Jahr im Juni kommen schon die OWLs (ZAGs) und wir haben noch nichtmal angefangen, unsere Stundenpläne zu aktualisieren", stellte Daster fest.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Worauf freust du dich denn? Jak sagt, er sei gut in _Geschichte der Zauberei _und_ Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", _bemerkte Becki_._

"Hah! Darin bin ich auch gut! Ich hatte vorletztes Jahr _Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe_ ausgewählt. Du doch auch oder?"  


"Klar hab ich es ausgewählt. Jak auch. Was denn sonst? _Arithmatik_? _Alte_ _Runen_?? Ich hab wieder Lust auf _Zauberkunst_ und _Astronomie_."

"Ahh, Alex hat das gleiche gesagt!", rief Daster. Becki verdrehte spielerisch die Augen. In Hogwarts warteten Alexandrius Risotti und Mapi Tierre, die besten Slytherins des Kurses, auf sie. Obwohl sich beide Mädchen auf die kommenden Monate freuten, war ihnen bewusst, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, und dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-gennant-werden-darf noch auf der Flucht war. Besonders Mapi hatte ihre Angst dazu geäußert und nun machten sich alle Schüler Hogwarts' Sorgen, Gerüchte meinten nämlich, dass der Junge der lebte, Heinrich Pötter, dieses Jahr eingeschult worden würde. Dumbledore und Pötter in einer Schule, dass kann ja nur Probleme mit dem Bösen bringen.


	2. Home @ Hogwarts

Nach der langen Fahrt mit der Kutsche, stiegen alle fünft Klässler die langen Treppen bis nach Hogwarts hoch. Erschöpft keuchten sie, während Herr Treetman und Herr Bergerix, beide _Arithmatik_ Lehrer Anweisungen gaben. "Du bist der unsportlichste Mensch den ich kenne!", raunte Jak Daster zu. "Hah! Wenigstens spreche ich mehr als nur Deutsch und Englisch, du bist fast so sprachbegabt wie ein Muggel!", keifte sie zurück. "Hey!", rief Jak empört: "Du kannst nicht mal 4 Meter über den Boden fliegen, ohne Schiss zu bekommen. Dabei bist du im Quidditch Team!". Sie wurden immer lauter, bis Becki und Justin sie schließlich trennten. Obwohl es viel Streit zwischen allen gab, war Hogwarts ein guter Platz und sie mochten es, all das zu lernen, selbst wenn Daster Höhenangst hatte. 

"Wir sind da!", verkündigte Herr Bergerix mit einem starken Bayrischen Akzent. Alle Schüler trudelten hastig in die Gemeinschaftsräume der jeweiligen Häuser, um ihre Koffer in den Zimmern zu lassen. Etwa 10 Minuten später rannten Becki und Daster die Treppen runter, um endlich zum Speisesaal zu gelangen. "Ich hab diese Treppen immer schon gehasst. Die ganze Zeit bewegen sie sich! Da rastet man wirklich aus...", jammerte Daster rum, bis sie sich auf die Gryffindor Bank im großen Saal hinsaßen. Sie begrüßten alle anderen Gryffindors, ein paar Leute aus dem Quidditch Team, Mapi und Alex aus Slytherin und natürlich Kilo und Justin, die neuen aus Hufflepuff. "Bald fängt die Zeremonie an!", kündigte Mapi an, welche durch Gerüchte gehört hatte, dass Heinrich Pötter, DER Heinrich Pötter, dieses Jahr in Hogwarts eingeschult werden würde. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, wenige Minuten später kamen die erstklässler in den Saal und stellten sich vor die Bühne. Dumbledore oder wie ihn Jak gerne nannte: RamboDambo, gab eine Fremdschamerzeugende Rede über den Wald neben der Schule und den 4 Häusern und den Ehrenpunkten, die gegen Ende des Jahres zusammengez¨hlt wurden und dem Haus einen Plastikpokal gaben. "Jedes Jahr das gleiche, betretet nicht den dritten Stock mimimi!", äffte Alex ihn nach: Gibt es da den geheimen Pno Keller über den Coldmirror immer redet?". Alle kicherten leise. "Ruhe!", brüllte der alte Sack, und sie verstummten. Daster flüsterte zu Becki: "Lieber die Klappe halten, wenn er noch mehr schreit bekommt der vielleicht ein Herzinfakt".

"Ich bin der sprechende Hut!!1!!", rief der sprechende Hut mit seiner raucher Stimme. Die Kinder stöhnten, schon wieder diese dumme Kappe. Mapi beugte sich zu Kilo rüber und meinte: "Komm nicht zu nah an die ganzen erstklässler, dieser Dreckshut hat seit mindestens 3 Jahrzehnten Läuse!". Während der Hut lauthals die Häuser der neuen Schüler ankündete, kaute Jak mal wieder an seinem Pulli. Die Zeit verging schnell, und im Nu war Heinrich Pötter dran. Die Schüler tuschelten schon das ganze Essen lang über ihm, nun sahen sie ihn zum ersten Mal. "Der ist gar nicht mal hübsch!", stellte Becki etwas enttäuscht fest. "Ja klar, der ist elf!!", flüsterte Daster genervt. Perplex starrten sie den kleinen Jungen mit dem Topfschnitt an, der komische Gucci Slipper trug. "Ich dachte, der hat kein Geld, warum trägt der Gucci? Ist das erlaubt?", fragte Justin. Jak kicherte. "Warscheinlich hat RamboDambo es ihm gegeben, seit Jahren schwärmt er über Pötter!". Heinrich oder Hagrid oder wie er auch hieß kam nach Gryffindor, alle staunten nicht schlecht und er setzte sich neben Becki. Noch einige erstklässler kamen nach Gryffindor und Slytherin, dieses Jahr gab es wenige Slytherins. Nach der Hut Zeremonie stand Dumbledore wieder auf und der Saal wurde leise.

"Nun da alle erstklässler in ihren jeweiligen Häusern sind, wird es Zeit zu essen", verkündete Dumbledore. Alle klatschten vergnügt und beobachteten, wie Kebab und Börreks auf den Tellern erschienen. Becki, die neben dem neuen Schüler Pötter saß, fing an mit ihm zu reden:

"Wie geht es dir? Magst du Hogwarts?"

"..."

"Geht es dir gut?"

"..."

"Warum antwortest du nicht???"

Heinrich drehte sich zu seinem Nachbar, einem Weasley, und flüsterte: "Die macht mir Angst"

Daster und Jak platzten los und hörten nicht auf zu lachen, bis Becki ihnen eine Fritte in die Kehle schob. Aua.

Alex, Mapi, Daster, Becki, Jak, Kilo und Justin trafen sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs, da es ihnen grundsätzlich egal war, wer darin war, solange sie keine Plastiktüten hereinbrchte. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die meisten Hufflepuffs Bio Freunde waren und Alkohol liebten, was allerdings kein Problem für die anderen darstellte. Sie setzten sich zusammen auf Sesseln und fingen an "Ich hab noch nie" zu spielen.

"Also!", rief Daster gespannt,"Ihr wisst alle, wie man spielt. Der erste der keine von den 5 Fingern mehr oben hat, muss in den Wald neben Hogwarts gehen!". Die anderen gröllten. "Spinnt ihr? Das ist total gefährlich, hat Dumbledore doch gesagt!", sagte Mapi fest. "Keine Sorge Mapi, du kannst ja auch lügen und sagen, dass du all das nicht gemacht hast. Falls wir dich erwischen musst du aber sowieso mit zum Wald", verkündigte Daster mit einem grinsen. Sie warteten gespannt auf die erste Frage, die lautete: "Ich habe noch nie einer der 3 verbotenen Zauber benutzt!". Alle starrten sich gegenseitig unsicher an. Justin fragte verunsichert: "Meint ihr.. dieser Tode Zauber, der Imperio Fluch und das von der Quälerei? Ne auf keinen Fall". Alex drehte sein Kopf leicht hin ud her um die Hände von allen Mitspielern zu sehen. Das Spiel ging weiter. "Ich habe noch nie einen Vielsaft-Trank getrunken, um mich als eine andere Person auszugeben!". Schon wieder guckten sich die Spieler verunsichert um. Daster, Kilo und Becki machten ihren Finger runter. Die anderen johlten. "Was?! Wer???", riefen sie verzweifelt. "Ich sage nichts", kicherte Daster. Kilo erklärte die Geschichte von seiner alten Schule: "Früher hatte ich einen Lehrer, den ich nicht mochte. Er sah ein bischen so aus wie dieser Quirrel. Dann habe ich das von einem Dealer gekauft und sein Haar reingetan. Ihr wisst nicht wie lange ich gedauert habe, um dieses Haar zu kriege, der hatte immer Kopfbedekungen an!". Jak platzte fast vor lachen. Becki erklärte schlicht, dass ein paar ihrer Freundinen ihren Freund sehen wollten und sie sich als Spaß in ihn verwandeln wollte, damit ihre Freundinnen ihn sehen könnten. Selbstverständlich kaufte ihr niemand diese Geschichte ab. "Ich habe noch nie einen Lehrer von Hogwarts beleidigt", so lautete die nächste Frage. Alex' Miene wurde bleich und er senkte einen Finger. Auch Jak, Kilo und Mapi taten dies. Ein paar Runden und Shots später war das Spiel intensiver als je: "Ich habe noch NIE!!!!! e...eine FrAu geküsst hahahahbhdhv", rief Jak. Fast alle Mitspieler senkten einen Finger, lachend. "Ich habe noch nieeeemals,,.... mein Zauberstab gebrochen!! Pffffft", prustete Kilo los und alle lachten. Mittlerweile konnte sich keiner mehr halten, ein paar Finger waren oben obwohl sie davor gesenkt wurden, ein paar wurden ausversehen runter genommen und alle lachten. "Wie viele Punkte hab' ich?", fragte Jak, bevor es ihm einfiel, auf seine linke Hand zu schauen, die ihm zeigte, dass er noch einen Finger hatte. Er gähnte laut und bemerkte erst dann, dass er nur noch einen Finger oben hatte! Er schaute hinüber zu Justin, der noch 3 hatte und gerade SprudelRumÖl trank, was auch immer das sein sollte. Alex, der noch 2 Finger hatte, rief: "Ich hab noch nie Voldemort zu einem Bier eingeladen!!1!". Er platzte fast vor Lachen. Jak verstummte. Die anderen schauten ihn verwundert an. "Hast du schonmal mit Voldemort getrunken oder warum reagierst du so?", witzelte Becki leicht misstrauisch. "Weil sein Name verflucht ist! Jetzt weiß er, wo wir sind.", antwortete Jak mismutig. Justin trank ein bisschen mehr von der Sprudel Mischung und meinte: "Dem ist das egal, von uns ist keiner wichtig. Solange Heinrich Pötter es nicht sagt, bleiben hier alle am Leben." Die anderen schwiegen. Eine Pause des Spieles wurde eingelegt, und da noch niemand 0 Finger hatte, beschlossen sie sich, Schnick Schnack Schnuck zu spielen, bis es mindestens 2 Personen traf, die in den Wald gehen würden. "Let's go du versus ich!! Traust du dich? Haha los", rief Kilo und gewann gegen Jak. Dieser verlor gegen Becki, die sich wahnsinnig freute. "Komm Jak, eine Runde gegen Mapi, verkack es nicht!", sagte Daster fröhlig, ehe Jak ein Stein zückte und gegen Mapis Papier verlor. "Wie kann man so wenig Glück haben!", johlte Kilo verrückt. Jak stöhnte. Drei Scheren, zwei Steine und ein Papier danach hatte auch Daster stark verloren, was Jak und Alex als Karma bezeichneten. Allerdings hatte Justin nur eine Runde gespielt, weswegen er einmal gegen Kilo und einmal gegen Alex spielen musste. Er scheiterte und die "Gewinnner" standen fest. Jak, Daster und Justin würden in dem Wald neben der Schule eine Stunde am morgigen Abend verbringen!

Viel Glück.


End file.
